Ransoming Kid Flash
by Forever Frosted
Summary: Remember when Mammoth said that Kid Flash could be worth some money if held for ransom? Well, he didn't really know how much some people would go to get their hands on Kid Flash. But whoever said anyone's playing fairly? Not the Titans... and nor Slade!
1. Chapter 1 Croissants

Ransoming Kid Flash

-Epilogue really.

Plot: Remember when Mammoth said that Kid Flash could be worth some money if held for ransom? Well, he didn't really know how _much_ some people would go to get their hands on Kid Flash- Broken or not. And the Teen Titans are going to do whatever it takes before Kid Flash is sold off.

Yep.

* * *

><p>He sat in the café in France, a croissant sat untouched infront of him. He was looking at the Titans communicator infront of him, showing a very angry Robin. He rolled his eyes as Robin continued ranting on about how he hadn't showed up for a Titan battle in well over a month. Kid Flash gave a smirk, "Well it seems to me you guys have it all sorted. Surely I just can't go around a smell the roses? Besides, you all seem fine to me. I'm sure you're all doing great infa-" He was cut off by the sound of a loud, piercing siren, "And off you go again. Nice chatting Bird Boy." Kid Flash smiled as Robin was about to say something –probably his actual name- but Kid Flash turned his communicator off before the boy wonder got the chance.<p>

To not draw attention he was wearing simple clothing -his civvies, infact-, wanting to be unrecognized for as long as possible. He wore a red branded t-shirt and some dark blue shorts with some trainers. His hair was scruffed up and his face was left unmasked- showing a few bright red freckles sprinkled across his nose. It was nice here in the café, nice and quiet. Much unlike the very loud, noisy and don't-step-anywhere-suspicious-or-you-may-end-up-hanging-upside-down tower… But then again, it _was_ Beast Boy and himself who had created those traps. He ate the croissant slowly and paid before walking out feeling happier than he ever had in days. The weather was much nicer here than in Russia which he had spent the last 3 days in. But he had to admit, the snow was lovely.

His new 'home' was rather strange. The Titans Tower was definitely a tight fit with all the new Titans and barely had sleeping space, but he didn't mind and Cyborg was working on it anyway. Besides, he only slept for so long before boundless energy would take over and he'd go for a lap around the world- Which Robin would usually scold him for. But sure did things get hectic –even for him- in the tower and he was still quite amazed at how it actually stayed _standing_ with the amount of energy crackling inside the tower. He wasn't used to staying in one place, it made him feel a bit anxious. The tower was a prime example, no matter how many fun things there were to do.

He walked (yes, walked) through the places of France. He kept his eye out for any trouble... A hero's instinct really. The one disadvantage of France to him was that he couldn't speak French and usually ended up acting out things and gesturing to wild things with his hands which usually blurred at the speed they were moving. This was amusing to him in some way, but it also became annoying. He still pondered on how that register guy got a protein bar mixed up with a _snail._

And then he heard the scream, the one that made his blood turn cold and his heart stop. A small, young, female scream. He ran to the scream and within a blink was in the warehouse where he heard the scream. The girl was surrounded by about 30 Billy Numerous's.

Then the sharpest pain ran through his system and he let out a groan, falling to his knees. His energy was draining, draining so fast and he tried to hang on. He rolled onto his side and only managed a moan before the very blurry of Gizmo stepped over him. Fuzzy words barely registered in his brain, the exact words the ex-leader of Hive Five had used once when they were on separate sides.

"For a guy so fast, you're awfully slow… Or something along those lines." And he was blissfully pulled under the darkness as another shockwave went through him.

* * *

><p>Soo…. Like it? Hate it? Reviews MUCH appreciated(: Yes, this is Teen Titans.. Not YJ xD Also my first T.T story (:<p>

Hm… Should I stay in KF's perspective or a specific Titans? Maybe a villains? Your choice! Love to hear from you!

~Kayla.

OH! Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans OTHERWISE SERIES 6 WOULD BE UP AND GOING AND JUST… AH.


	2. Chapt 2 Back To The Whole Ticking Thing

Ransoming Kid Flash

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Yadda yadda, don't own the T.T or Kid Flash. But all grammar mistakes are mine. And any OOCness. Just point it out to me.

Sorry for the late delay. My computer went haywire with this ' can not be something something' and yeah. Thank goodness for AutoRecover. I also had a silly bushrangers camp and I've been pretty jammed packed. Yeah, I typed about half of this the day the first chapter was uploaded. Sorry.

Thanks for reviewing you certain 2 (: Only like 24 hours. I wasn't even expecting any! x] Yep, reviews WILL be replied too.

* * *

><p>Kid Flash knew the rules the second he emerged from the darkness. The first rule? Well, Robin had drilled it enough times in his head. The last conversation they had about it went something like this:<p>

"_One day Wally, you're going to be caught whether you like it or not! Some of the Titans proved that!" Robin scolded Wally. "They cheated," Wally mumbled. "Oh drop it. They didn't. Now it's my turn to drill it into _your_ head!" Kid Flash had resisted the urge to roll his eyes at the all serious Robin. Wally decided that the Daddy Bats was rubbing off on Robin way to much. "Do not open your eyes if you are knocked unconscious and just wake up. If they still think you're unconscious, they may leak some valuable information. So keep your eyes closed!" Kid Flash was having serious doubts about being knocked unconscious again, seeing as the only person who had actually managed that was now on the same team as him. But he wisely kept his mouth shut, but the cocky smirk stayed which only seemed to anger Robin more. Wally swore he could see Robin's temple pounding, and Wally's smile just kept beginning to grow.  
><em>

And for once, Wally did what he was told. He kept his eyes closed. Besides, he didn't think he could open them if he tried, his eyelids were just so _heavy. _He lay there unmoving, already knowing who surrounded him. The Hive 5 (who now actually had 5 members, instead of 6- which caused his confusion last time, although it was funny seeing their reactions to his question as he asked about it) Gizmo, Kyd Wykkyd, Billy Numerous, Mammoth and See-More. He almost wanted to simply laugh and say, 'Did you not learn from last time?' as he realized he was in the same, cold cage as last time. For heavens sake, he was skinny enough to fit through the bars! Also, he could simply vibrate his molecules straight down to the next level. He layed there, feeling rather stiff and almost about to 'wake up' when a voice cut the silence.

"This is mighty boring." Mumbled Billy Numerous.

"Hush it, snot brain. You're staying here," Snapped Gizmo, even though Gizmo was quite bored himself.

"Why can't we just put that level something thing on him _now?_" Moaned Billy.

"I want pie." Mammoth huffed and went walking to the kitchen- no one bothering to stop him.

"Because we'll do it the second he tries to escape!" Gizmo snapped again.

"But why not now?" Billy whined.

"We're out of pie!" Mammoth yelled, shaking the fridge and trying to see if some pie would magically fall out from the fridge if he shook it hard enough.

"Because he may wake up and try to go through the floor! He can't go anywhere anyway, that tracker should keep him in check." Gizmo was pretty much fuming at this point. Billy just shrugged and duplicated. '_Well,_' Thought Kid Flash 'I guess Robin's drill did come in handy. So… Tracker, hm?' He pondered, trying to sense if he could at least feel where the tracker was. He felt a small throbbing on the inside of his left forearm and decided that was probably where it had been placed.

"I vote for playing games!" Said one Numerous, "I second!" Shouted another Numerous. "All in favour?"

_Ayes _of Billy Numerous filled the room as they rushed off. Kid Flash wondered who they were really voting against and why they even had bothered to vote, because none of the other members seemed to care.

Deciding he was finally too bored and that it seemed that no one else would leak any information, he groggily opened his eyes. Why the heck did they seem so heavy? The lights blinded him for a millisecond before they adjusted. Gizmo was glaring back at Mammoth, unaware Kid Flash had opened his eyes. Kyd Wykyyd was aware he was awake as he kept his eyes on the Flash's sidekick/apprentice. See-More was doing something on the computer and Mammoth was still shaking the fridge while Billy was kicking Billy's butt at the game, whatever it was.

"So," Kid Flash stated coolly, giving a cheeky smile as Gizmo started and turned around "looks like we're back to this then. The place look good you know, you guys must have worked so hard to repair it. Thanks for your help again with wrecking it." Gizmo just fumed even more, giving Kid Flash more reason to smile.

Gizmo then found his ground and help up the familiar remote. Kid Flash let his smile falter for only a second before raising an eyebrow. "Oh, made a new one then? You know, since the first one was crushed by your ex-team lea-"

"Shut up!" Gizmo started fuming again. Kid Flash started to wonder when the smoke out of his ears would start coming. "Oh, must be hard for you guys. You know, I feel your pain, I really do. Ah, big guy! Yeah, you with the fridge. Can I have something to eat?" Kid Flash gave a charming smile.

Mammoth frowned, "You stole my chips last time. No." Kid Flash cursed in his head. That small croissant wouldn't last for energy. And if he escaped, then he would need all the energy he could get, especially since there was that stupid tracker to deal with. But he reasoned Cyborg could get it out very easily if he made it to the tower.

"So, since your um… ex-leader isn't here, and since everyone from there is frozen, I guess there's no Brotherhood guys handover thing," Kid Flash resisted laughing as steam looked like it was building up in Gizmo's ears. "So back to the whole 'See what makes me tick thing then?'" Kid Flash said casually. They'd probably get bored by the time they really found out what would make him tick. Besides, they didn't seem to have much of an attention span as Jinx had agreed.

"Actually, remember Mammoth's idea? Well, we need a lot of money right now. So I combined both ideas. Firstly, we're going to see what makes you tick. Then we'll pass that information onto anyone who wants to buy you. There'll be a bid, don't you worry." Gizmo said in a very firm tone.  
>Kid Flash just shrugged. He'd probably escape by then, and if worst came to worse, the Titans would have to buy him. Robin would <em>never, ever<em> let Kid Flash live it down. Kid Flash groaned mentally. That wouldn't be fun at all. He could already feel his legs turn to jelly at the thought of doing 500 laps of the world.

"You know I can vibrate through the ground, right?" Kid Flash decided to play the I-am-pretending-I-was-knocked-out-but-I-had-really-listened-but-I'm-going-to-pretend-I-don't-know-you-have-the-containment-field-or-tracker card.

"I don't think you'll be able to. Firstly, I'll turn this straight up to level 4" –He waved the remote in the air- "Before you could do it. So I'd stay there for now if I were you."

And for the second time in his life, Wally West listened and stayed.

* * *

><p>~Sorry, I would've made it longer but I wanted to get this up within my small break of homework. I'm going back and editing. Stick with me here xD<p>

~Kayla. (Reviews super-duper-appreciated)


	3. Chapter 3 Gadgey Guy

Ransoming Kid Flash

Chapter 3

So suddenly…

BAM. I get subscribers at every corner for this story? Why? No idea. I'll post this chapter, because it was already half finished, but I still plan on finishing Behind his mask before finishing (if I can) this one. Also, I'm aware I need to post in every other story (aka, my other 2. LOL)

Disclaimer: Well, if you haven't noticed already, I don't own Teen Titans or Kid Flash or whatever. Although I own my own mistakes. Please point any out. Thanks.

Kid Flash was wondering how far the transmitter signals could reach in range to the target from the remote. Maybe if Gizmo just turned his back, Kid Flash could simply vibrate through or hide behind someone and then somehow _they _got hit instead of Wally_._ Maybe he could simply outsmart them. But that didn't seem likely right at this moment. Tapping his foot impatiently as he leaned against the bars, he coolly eyed the level-4-containment-field remote that was in Gizmo's hand.

Gizmo was becoming annoyed. Don't heroes usually show more fear, beg for release? But this speedster was just standing there like it was his own dang house. And this was infuriating Gizmo to no end.

Wally kept his calm demeanour, but apparently his stomach wasn't feeling as calm, as it made the noise of a dying whale. "Oh come on metabolism. You suck," He muttered, coolly looking over to the direction which Mammoth was in- right at the kitchen.

"Aw come on big guy, just one little snack?" Mammoth shot a glare his way and Wally took it as a 'no.'

He turned his attention back to Gizmo, and Gizmo just seemed to fume more. Seriously, when would the smoke appear from his ears? "So… When will the whole trying to see what makes me tick start?"

"Soon," Gizmo promised, turning to Mammoth, "Your turn to watch the dollop head," Mammoth shrugged and walked over to Wally, who was by now staring at the pie Mammoth had in his big clutzy fingers. God, what he wouldn't do for some food, or something to make his stomach just shut up.

Kid Flash could feel his body go heavy, and the edges of his mind were fading to black. He was tired, and heavy and just so damn hungry.

Gimzo mumbled to himself, playing with the wires precisely. He groaned, realizing he wasn't able to reach the television signal but atleast he could try the radio.

And it worked. He could hear the radio in the background –Kudos to Billy for playing it- and then he heard the silence as he finally took control of the stations. All of them.

Mammoth passed him the remote covered in pie and Gizmo gave an 'eugh' sound, flicking it off.

Turning the microphone on which was attached to his headphones, he began talking.

**Somewhere back in Titans Tower:**

No one ever wanted to be on the receiving end of a Bat Glare. Never. Even the biggest villains knew that. Because the Bat Glare showed they were _pissed. _And no one, ever, wanted to be around the two people who could manage to pull them off.

One of them was Robin.

And right now, his infamous Bat Glare was directed straight at Beast Boy.

Beast Boy felt himself grow so small, he was almost convinced he had turned himself into an ant (but he hadn't.) 'Only one could learn such a glare from the big guy himself,' Beast Boy thought, but soon his thoughts turned to mush as Robin's glare hardened even _more _(which, honestly, BB didn't think was possible.)

"You. Lost. Kid. Flash." Robin continued to glare, finally opening his mouth.

"I was just taking a look at Cy's stuff and I saw this big screen thingie and they showed glowing red dots. I was thinking-"

"Impressive," Cyborg mumbled as he stood beside the shrunken Beast Boy, and Robin's glare turned to Cyborg and he felt himself grow small with the grass stain. Now he knew why Beast Boy looked absolutely terrible after receiving a lecture.

"Ahem, you were saying?" Robin glared back to Beast Boy,

"Ah, well, yes um… So I saw that the dots had initials and I sort of guessed that you were tracking the other titans. So I kind of looked at Kid Flash's blip –which, I'm telling you, was all the way in France…"

Robin mumbled a "No surprise there" but his facial expression didn't change.

"..Anyway, well, I just sort of blinked at it just went all hazy and looked like it was being… oh, what's the word… um…. Electrified or something and then it just vanished… And then I told Cy and he tried to call Kid Flash but the dude didn't pick up…"

"And you were just happening to be around the screen when this happened, then?" Robin's voice had high suspicions in it.

"I swear I touched NOTHING!" Beast Boy frantically waved his arms around.

Robin groaned, rubbing his eyes over the mask. He didn't need this right now, what he needed was a nice soothing holi…

He was pulled from his thoughts as Cyborg's arm suddenly beeped. "Huh, it seems the tracker we seemed to of finally got into him worked. But it's being blocked out by something else…" Cyborg tapped into his arm, frowning, "Or more likely, someone. It seems like Gizmo's work at hand here.

Robin felt like cursing. Of course, the stupid idiot didn't take his advice and now he was somehow mixed up with Gizmo. Of course, only a speedster could dig himself such a hole.

He sighed loudly, almost swinging around and punching the wall, 'Get traught, Robin…' (A/N: Yeah, okay, YJ there…) he thought to himself, counting to tell in his head.

"Okay, okay. Do you think you can somehow get the tracker tracking his movements again? Or a satellite image to see if there's anyone running around the world above human speed? Say, oh, faster than the sound barrier… Or… Or possibly even light," Robin looked at Cyborg as he continued tapping, "Already on it," Cy replied calmly.

"What's all this?" Jinx mumbled, walking into the kitchen area in her usual villa- hero, outfit. She scolded herself for almost saying the word.

"Kid Flash has gone missing," Robin rolled his eyes behind his mask and Jinx was about to reply when they were interrupted with some form of static from the radio which BB was playing earlier.

They all sharply turned their heads as Gizmo's voice came on and Jinx visibly paled to a paler shade of grey.

"Hello snot-brains of the world out there. Tonight, the Hive _Five _have some very interesting news,"

Robin's fists clenched, and by this time, most of the titans who lived in the tower were crowded around the stereo. Usually, this wasn't a big issue with the Hive Five, but news spread quickly with the news of Kid Flash.

"Tonight, we have a special guest too! Kid Flash, you know, the whole slowest… uh… fastest boy alive guy. Well dim-wits, we have him right here. And well… I'm sure some of you absolute vomit heads will want to get your hands on him. Well, we're having him for ransom. Money starts at the highest bid of… Oh! New caller!

…

Ladies and snot-brains… we have the bid starting at one million dollars. And here's a few words from the snotty guy himself,"

The radio went silent, then a small sound like electricity running loudly through a wire snapped the silence, and a sharp cry from Kid Flash came through the radio.

"…That's the level four containment field…" Jinx mumbled, but the whole room of Titans heard her.

And this time, Robin started cursing… In his head, of course.

Sorry, okay, yeah, bit OOC. Honestly, I've been watching wayyy to much Young Justice to actually try to keep them as little as OOC as possible. I'm sorry ):

Anyway, I love you guys XD

~Kayla(:


	4. Chapter 4 Fuel!

Lollipop! Sorry, I'm on a bit of a sugar rush and I decided to type this up x] If you guys are lucky, I may upload B.H.M within a span of 1-2 hours ;D

You guys are wonderful, by the way :D

Disclaimer: Yeah. I don't own TT or KF.

* * *

><p>Wally West <em>hurt.<em>

He could curse everything within the span of 10 seconds- his mind racing through thoughts at a mile a second. But the world still remained as slow as ever, and he felt like he was trapped under the damn containment field for more than five hours rather than minutes.

Stupid metabolism. stupid Hive-(now)Five, stupid time, stupid speed, stupid attitude towards Robin, stupid training…

He was familiar with the feeling of the Field, but he was only under the influence for less than a minute. And that was hard enough to him. But times than length of time by _five, _he found his arms refused to hold himself up as they shook, and finally collapsed.

He let out a moan of pain as the field stopped.

He needed fuel. Now. He didn't know how long he would remain conscious due to the lack of fuel (aka food.)

He looked up as Gizmo walked up to the cage, smirking.

"Well, speedy, it seems like someone really wants to get their hands on you-" He was cut of by Billy,

"Woooooweeeeeee. One million dollars! We're gonna be rich, boys!" He high-fived a few other Billy's, grinning.

One… _Million?_

'_Please be the team…' _He thought. But the part of his mind that said that wasn't very bright.

"Hm, favour for a favour? Yo- You give me some food, and I'll go quietly," Like hell he would, but he needed that fuel _now._

"Nice try snot-brain. I've done some research, surprisingly. I'm going to let your energy drop a bit more before giving you something- but barely enough. Not enough to let you run to your little friends, or go through that cage by any means," His wicked smirk grew and Kid Flash grimaced. Really?

So, instead of replying, he pushed himself up into a sitting position. Flicking his flaming red hair from his eyes, he smiled.

"Well, I can barely call that fair. And since you won't deal with me, I'm going to be making a _lot _of noise." He smirked, leaning against the cage. His arm began to throb, but then again, his whole body was throbbing.

"Well snot-brain, since you don't seem to agree with my terms –whatever they are- then I suppose I'll have to take away that candy bar," He waved it teasingly, and Wally's stomach made a most disturbing noise.

…Stupid metabolism.

"Okay, okay, gee, can't we all be friends?" He raised his hands with some effort into a mock 'I surrender' sign.

Gizmo rolled his eyes, turning his back to the speedster and threw the candy bar over his shoulder- landing directly at Wally's feet. Wally picked it up, hesitantly.

Robin told him to always remain cautious, even food could be laced with something (but why someone would do such a thing, he didn't know) and he could be under considerable influence of someone.

"Hm, may I know the bidder?" Wally asked, finishing the bar- feeling a little better. But his powers were still weak. Damn it.

"Oh him? I don't think you do want to know," See-More picked up, standing near the cage.

"Oh, well, I'm sure a guy deserves to know. Especially after being captured and electrocuted." Kid Flash shrugged, smiling slightly.

"Well… The big guy himself. Quite an honour,"

Kid Flash almost shrunk under the words. His gut twisted into knots- a sneaking suspicion.

"Slade," Kid Flash muttered, and See-More nodded. Nothing more was to be said. Wally West felt like melting. Slade was up their with the Joker, for crying out loud. Robin seemed obsessed with the guy at the best of times, his disappearance popping up during conversations between him. Even when he was over at the Wayne Manor, the Boy Wonder always seemed to somehow bring how dangerous Slade was.

Kid Flash decided to begin planning his funeral.

A thought crossed his mind then,

'Besides, I think being dead is better than with him.'

**Back in the Tower:**

Robin pinched the bridge of his nose, exhaling loudly.

He turned to Raven,

"Can you see if you can find him? Pick up anything at all?" He asked, taking away his hand and letting the detective instincts kick in. So Kid had finally got himself captured, and bargained off at a price of a million. Bleeping. Dollars.

Suspects ran through his mind- he even considered Bruce as an option. But that wasn't possible- as he was on a mission in space and wouldn't be listening to the radio. Well, most likely, anyway.

Raven nodded, levitating and crossing her legs, closing her eyes in concentration. Calmness swept over Robin, erasing all emotions for a few moments. But it wasn't his calmness, it was Raven's- due to their bond. He honestly wondered what it would be like to enter someone's mind. Strange, probably.

Jinx was muttering something under her breath, the room quiet. Each one stared at Raven hopefully even though she couldn't see it.

She opened her eyes.

"Nothing," She mumbled, knowing why. "His brain wave activity is too high. I find people by thoughts, but Kid Flash's must be running so high that I can't focus on a thought. I'm sorry," She lowered to the ground, and Starfire spoke up.

"This is horrible! We must help Kid Flash! We must! He would be counting on us!" She urged, but Robin shook his head.

"It is a ransom. The Hive-Five want money, as they always have," Jinx paled slightly as he said it, but had to agree as she nodded, "And that means we'll have to place a higher bid. Which is more than one million dollars. I don't know how we can top that…" He shook his head, groaning. Stupid Wally.

"Surely we can do something?" The look in Starfire's eyes…

A thought came to him.

"Well… Maybe there is something we can try…"

* * *

><p>Mhmmm. I wanted to get this typed and out of the way. May be OOC, And I'm sorry. To much YJ! xDD<p>

Reviews make me happy! Happy Kayla means more updates!

Haha, Thank you wonderful person for reading!

~Kayla (:


	5. Chapt 5 Being Jinxed

Woah, I haven't seen TT in a while, so I apologize for OOC'ness (: This chapter is dedicated to GhostDog401, because without her, this chapter would not be up xD Also, there's some big action here, I hope! ^-^ Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Oh, we all know I don't own TT.

* * *

><p>Kid Flash was slumped against the cage, his arms crossed across his chest. He was <em>bored.<em> The sound of 'GAME OVER' was repeated over and over as Billy kept on beating the other Billy's and one See-More. Kid Wykkyd was watching over Kid.

And Kid hated it because the guy just wouldn't _talk._ No matter what Wally would ask, the damn guy never answered and it was getting on Kid's nerves. Even the constant bickering between Cyborg and Beast Boy sounded better than this silent kid.

"Say… You wouldn't exactly let a guy like me get handed over to Slade? I mean, come on, I'm sure I'll be more interesting chillin' here," Kid Flash attempted, and Kid Wykkyd just shrugged and Wally deflated comically.

"This is hopeless," Wally mumbled, and Kid Wykkyd just nodded in agreement.

After about another hour of boredom (and Wally practically vibrating on the spot in look of _something_ to do) passed until Gizmo decided to speak up. "You're staying here until the dead-line, which is another two days. If no one outbids Slade, you're going to him _without_ complications," Gizmo smirked.

Awesome, just _awesome._ "Uh uh. Remember our little unapproved deal? I'm not going quietly," Kid Flash returned the smirk, still slightly vibrating.

"Stop vibrating!" Gizmo snapped after a moment, grabbing the remote from Kid Wykkyd. Kid Flash's smirk just grew, still vibrating.

"So I suppose we'll just have to bump the entertainment up to now," Gizmo smirked and Wally could hear Billy in the background, "Wooooweeee! Finally!" 3 Billy's had suddenly appeared around his cage. 5 minutes later, the other 3 members did too.

Gizmo threw KF a candy bar, "You'll be needing it, Kid Snot," he said, and Wally reluctantly grabbed the bar, feeling a bit uneasy as the members looked at him like hawks as he bit into the bar.

"Okay, I understand I'm in no position to talk, but will you guys seriously just let a guy eat in peace?" Wally said, in an almost whiney voice. The team just stared, and Wally mumbled a "So not cool," to himself. Finishing the bar, he dropped the wrapper at his feet, "So, I take it this entertainment is seeing what makes me tick?" Kid Flash finally asked, his brain calculating thoughts at a mile a second.

"Correct!" Billy grinned.

Kid Flash held back a sigh. "Right, so where are we going to start?"

"Oh, _we're_ not going to start. She is," See-More grinned, and he and Kid Wykkyd parted, revealing a look-alike of a witch with pale skin and pink hair parted into horns.

_Jinx._

"Jinx! Wh- What are you doing here?" Kid Flash gaped, confused and taken aback. Why the hell was she here and not kicking all their asses?

She sighed. "You're an idiot. I'm here under those Titan's noses. I'm going to break you," She rolled her eyes and said it in a tone like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Kid Flash's fists clenched. How could she? After everything? Would she really do it? "Right, because I'm sure Robin isn't suspicious of you enough already," He, in turn, rolled his eyes. Jinx just smirked, "See, my robot-self is over there, dealing with the Titan's and acting all worried and blah blah while I'm here, helping my team get money."

This couldn't be happening. After everything, it just couldn't be.

"Jinx, why give it all up now? These guys don't deserve money!" He bit his lip to stop from absolutely screaming.

"Because there was never anything in it for me. Everyone still hates me in that team anyway," Jinx shrugged, walking closer to the cage. Wally forced himself to remain calm and unclench his hand. "There's everything in it for you. I can name more than 10 people who are glad you are on that team,"

"Yeah, they're glad because they can keep a closer watch on me. Honestly, You're not very bright, are you?" Kid Flash pursed his lips. No no no no no! Why was Jinx doing this?

"Besides, it's too late anyway. You're going to wish you were never born," She repeated the same words which Kid had long since burned the words into his brain.

"It's never too late, Jinx! Please!" Kid almost begged, wishing to just sink to his knees. The team would think of him as a failure after this- everyone would. He had such trust in Jinx…

"It is for me, Kid," Why wouldn't she just call him Wally? He had given her his name about a whole month ago, and she had never stopped using it between playful bickering, warnings and I'm-about-to-kill-you-Wally talks. So why stop now in front of her team?

This was all so _wrong._

"You're not bright at all. The only reason anyone actually tolerates you is because of your powers. If you didn't have your speed, you'd just be no one. No one would care about you," Jinx teased, and to Wally it seemed like one of those movies. Where they were in an endless black space where there was no cage separating them or anyone else. And she was towering over him.

"Jinx, stop!" Wally was getting frantic. What was Jinx doing? After everything he had done –He had trusted her with his _life-_ she just threw it all away and was now _mocking_ him.

"You're useless without your speed. No one needs you, you're just a bug that one day someone will step on. Everyone else looks down on you because you're _weak,_" Jinx continued, and Wally slapped his hands over his ears. No no no! He couldn't take this mocking, mocking from someone who had thrown his trust right back into his face.

'Shut up, shut up, shut up' Wally silently pleaded, but refused to speak. He kept silent, hands over his ears. But the words continued to sting as they slithered their way into his ears.

Useless. Worthless. Looked down on.

He was _nothing._

_Stop it West! You're better than this! Robin would kill you if he found out how easily you break! Get it together!_

'Thank you sane voice in my head' Wally thought, slowly taking his hands away from his ears.

"Oh, like you're any better," Wally retaliated, "Throwing everyone's trust in you right back in their face. The second I'm out of here is the second you're going to wish you never, ever backstab anyone ever again." Venom laced through his words. This was not Jinx. This had to be some stupid hoax.

Eventually, he and Jinx melted away from the black space as a small beeping surrounded the atmosphere.

"We have a bidder!" Gizmo smirked, picking up the phone. Jinx snatched it away, answering.

Kid Flash sighed, focusing on keeping calm. Breathing in and out. He didn't need to begin creating hassle. He'd do that later.

"Oh… One point five (1.5) million sounds like a good bid. Oh? You want him in top condition? Shame. Well, can't deny a request," And she hung up.

They all turned to Jinx, "So Kid, you're up for more than one million. I'm sure you're loving this. But you have someone rather generous on your side, seeing as we've been told to keep you in top condition. Sadly, no torture," Jinx sighed, "But a deal's a deal. Besides, they may just be being nice to you now so they can break you later,"

Billy whined in protest. But he wanted entertainment!

"Shut up, we can't do anything about it you idiots. If we want the money, we've got to do it fairly," Jinx snapped, and Kid just sat down, one knee raised up and the other straight out in front of him. His arm was resting on the raised knee (basically, the same position he was in when he woke up in the cage the first time).  
>"Well, I'm not complaining," Wally shrugged and Jinx glared.<p>

He rested his head against the cage bars. Who the hell would raise the price to _that?_

**Back in the tower:**

"Oh, and what's that?" Argent asked in her New Zealand (?) accent.

"We're going to outbid the bidders. Each and every one. When the time comes, we'll simply snatch him away,"

"Oh! May I have the honour of checking on my team?" Jinx grinned mischievously and Robin just nodded. Jinx went up to the phone, dialling the off-by-heart number.

She almost dropped the phone the second she heard the voice.

Clasping a hand over the mouthpiece, she gave it to Cyborg, "It's… It's me…." She stuttered, wondering what the hell was going on.

Everyone frowned, bombarding her with questions. "Yo! I have a bid to make!" Cyborg yelled, shutting everyone up. He set his voice to a lower, southern drawl- surprising everyone. Since when could Cyborg change his voice so well? ((A/N: Well, since I made it up xD))

"I'm here to place a bet on the brat. I'll pay 1.5 million bucks," Then Robin came up with something, quickly scrawling down something by grabbing a notepad and pen from his utility belt.

"Oh, and I have something else to add. Don't touch the brat, I want him in top condition or there's no bet. Thank you," He hung up, and his voice changed to normal.

"Definitely Jinx," Cyborg eventually said, and everyone whirled on Jinx again.

"Yo! That's definitely Jinx! I've already checked her for any robotic behaviour. This is definitely our Jinx." Cyborg interrupted loudly, and Beast Boy voiced the question everyone was thinking.

"So who the heck was that?"

* * *

><p>Yep :D<p>

I haven't proofread this chapter, but I hope it's not too bad. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, and I know it may be a bit OOC. I apologize deeply. Anyway, Thank you again GhostDog401. Go check out her stories now!

Anyway, thank you for reading, and I'll be updating (hopefully) soon.

Tootles!

~Kayla (=


	6. Chapt 6 No!

Hey Nevermore anon, I'm doing it for the bunny :D (Which, yes, was from 2 chapters ago…)

I'm so glad a lot of you actually like this and have stuck by my slow updates. Thank you so much! Sorry for OOC'ness!

**We all know I don't own TT. (I was about to write YJ… Oops.)**

* * *

><p>Jinx was sitting on the kitchen bench, legs swinging over the side as she stared at the ground.<p>

She stopped when she saw the Boy Wonder looking at her; even beyond the mask the raised eyebrow was clear.

"I _swear_ it wasn't me!" She put her hands up, guessing why the traffic light boy was there.

Robin shook his head, "I know that. Cyborg has made it clear that it's not possible you're a robot or anything else. Raven has, under my command, completed a quick mind scan. You're in the clear. What I'm really asking is if you know of anything the Hive could have done to replicate your voice."

Jinx thought about this. It certainly wasn't beyond Gizmo's level, but why would he do it? She shook her head, "Gizmo could do it, easily. The only question is why he would. Wait, wait, you got _Raven_ to go through my mind?" She practically screeched the last bit. Robin shrugged sheepishly and Jinx folded her arms.

Robin seemed to consider the proposal about Gizmo though, "Alright, I'll see if Cyborg can pick up anything suspicious about the call." And with that, the Boy Wonder left.

Jinx sighed.

'I'm going to kill you, Wally' she thought. 'Or, possibly, kis- nope, you're dead.'

Wally was simply dying of boredom.

Minutes felt like hours, and hours felt like _years. _He had a massive itch under his mask, but didn't dare scratch. He grinned when Gizmo blinked, and Wally quickly scratched before Gizmo could open his eyes.

The damn remote was still pointed at him. He stared it down, afraid that if he looked anywhere else he'd see _her._

'_This has to be some cruel trick,' _He reasoned, '_Rob or Cy or even Rae would suspect something if there was a robot.'_ He continued. '_So this must be a robot! Gizmo probably created it…Hm…'_

"Nice robot." Kid Flash said, grinning widely at Gizmo's confused expression.

"What was that, Snot brain?" Gizmo said, floating on his device thingie closer.

Wally decided to call it a pram. It sure looked like one.

"I said, nice robot. You got the details quite well, actually. The hair looks quite real too," Kid Flash went on, "I mean, the outfit looks great too. Although I was sure Jinx took all her outfits to the Tower. Oh well." Wally shrugged, the smile widening as Gizmo seemed to stutter.

"Tha- That is Jinx you dumb-brain! You really are slow," At this point, the entire team was standing around his cage. Jinx was grinning, "Wow, Gizmo's right. You really are an idiot. I don't see why anyone puts up with you. Must have been annoying for your mentor to train you, I mean, it must of taken forever for you to just sit down, shut up and listen." The words left a bit of hurt in his heart. And the worst part was it sounded relatively true to his beginning days of a hero. He kept the grin on, though, just for a mask.

"And even after that, I pity you. He must have been annoyed, having a red haired speedster going after him, flirting with the girls and trying to convince every pretty villain she could be a hero. Too bad that didn't work out, huh? Look where it got you now," Jinx continued taunting.

'You don't scare me, I'm not afraid of you' He recited to himself. He wasn't afraid of this phoney Jinx. This couldn't be Jinx. Just some stupid, stupid trick.

"Yeah, well, as soon as I get out of here the Titans will be after you," He shrugged.

The entire team turned to Gizmo as he let out a 'Ah-ha!'

On the big screen showed a website. Wally squinted slightly, reading the title,

'_**The bidding of Kid Flash!'**_

Underneath, it seemed to show the highest bid. Below it was a comments box, apparently used so people could place bids. Other words were placed on the screen, but they were too small for Wally to decipher.

'At least the one point five is still up…' He thought, but the thought went down as it was replaced by a new bid.

"Slade's back on the market," See-More announced, the bid rising to 1.7 million, signed by the name _Slade_.

Jesus, how much money did this guy _own?_

He deflated slightly.

Gizmo did some more typing in the 'Edit' and a new section appeared.

"_**The bid ends in exactly 38 hours!" **_

Wally deflated even more, sinking into the cage. 'Come on you mini-bats,' He thought.

"You all may wanna take a look at this!" Cyborg announced loudly, and each and every Titan present in the tower raced to the main room.

On the screen showed the exact same website that Wally had just seen himself.

"Seems we've got competition," Raven said dryly.

Jinx crossed her arms, frowning.

Robin's fists clenched as he read the signed name.

"We're up against Slade. We're going to have to bid higher. Cyborg, raise the price."

And so he did.

_2.0 million_ flashed across the screen, but was replaced by _2.4 million_.

That's when Cyborg frowned. "I can't bid any higher," He said, and each Titan had the confused look.

They had enough money, right?

"What do you mean, friend?" Starfire asked, voicing the question that everyone seemed to be thinking.

"Someone's locked the bidding access," Cyborg said, interrupted by Robin.

"Slade," He hissed, and Raven had to wash over with complete calmness to share with the Boy Wonder, or it'd be most likely he'd go and punch something.

"Dude, can't you hack it?" Beast Boy asked, looking over Cyborg's shoulder as he tapped away.

"I'm trying, but this person has good skills," Cyborg admitted, groaning as he hit yet another defence. The last one was hard enough!

"It could be Gizmo," Argent said, and Jinx shook her head. "He wouldn't block a bid. If it could mean he'd get more money, I really think it's unlikely he will. Unless Slade struck a deal. But even then, I doubt that."

"Jinx has a point. Slade is most likely behind this, and you know how he plays."

And that's when Robin got an idea of which he didn't know why he didn't think of earlier.

"Jinx, where exactly is the hideout?"

Slade sat back in his chair, fingers laced as his elbows rested on the arm-rests. His work was done, completing the block for bids. He was intrigued as to how a speedster apprentice would go, but it seemed like a good challenge. He had surveillance footage of the red haired hero, some pulled out from earlier days to the most recent deeds. He studied how much it seemed the boy needed for energy, and if he'd be any big trouble. It didn't seem too likely. He watched as warning signals popped up, warning him of someone trying to get through his defence.

"Ah, the Titans. I was wondering when you would all be joining this apprentice bid," He said calmly, leaning forward in his chair.

He began typing and once satisfied, he leaned back again. He was aware the Titans had recruited new members. Lots. But the one that troubled him most was the HIVE girl, Jinx.

Multiple thoughts entered his head, and he turned on the camera and hacked away. He hacked into the HIVE frequency, which took a fair amount of time. Too much for his liking, but it showed at least one of them could handle a computer rather than smashing it (Namely Mammoth.)

"Hello, Hive Five. It seems the Titans may know of your 'secret' lair," He began.

_No!_ Kid Flash stared, gaping slightly as Slade disappeared from screen. _No!_ He cursed. Even if the robot was Jinx, she'd probably still lead them or something. _No!_ Why did Slade have to figure it out?

He held up his posture as they turned to look at him. _No!_

"Well, we best get moving."

_No!_

* * *

><p>I hope Slade was okay : I have an awesome reviewer who offered to help, but me being the idiot I was, forgot to reply until about 17 days later and by the time I actually said about the Slade speech, it didn't seem she was on and now I'm an idiot.

So sorry for that, you know who ): (But there shall be bigger speeches from Slade later!)

I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and like all my other stories recently, this has not been proofread.

~Kayla (The idiot, more likely.)


	7. Chap 7 A Not So Great Way Out

Woop! Finally got this typed!

**I don't own TT. Na duh.**

* * *

><p>There had to be a way out.<p>

And here it was, staring grumpily at him.

Okay, maybe this wasn't the best solution to get _out. _Because as it seemed, 'out' simply meant 'out of the cage' and slung over Mammoth's shoulder. Gizmo had the remote pointed threateningly at him as he was bounced up and down as Mammoth walked. Jinx was marching in front, showing her team (and Kid) to the new place. Wally sighed,

"Wait, so where are we going again?" He asked for the fifth time to Gizmo.

Gizmo fumed, "None of your business, crud-muncher."

Kid smirked, and asked again.

And that moment was the moment he stole, Gizmo frustratingly passing the remote to Billy as it seemed he had had enough of Wally's antics.

But in that moment, neither was looking at him.

And so, he took the moment and he ran with it.

He sped up his molecules to the point of a burning vibration onto Mammoth's shoulder. Mammoth loosened his grip slightly in shock, and Kid grinned for a millisecond, able to kick his legs free and flip over Mammoth. The entire risk had cost a fair bit of his already low energy, and he had to take a few seconds to breath before quickly swerving as Mammoth turned and lunged at him.

"Too slow," He mocked, dodging another lunge.

Wally knew he would be too tired soon, and that could put him back into square one. Determined to _not _let that happen what-so-ever, he began looking for a way out.

Jinx was fuming as she ordered her team around into frenzy, attempting to keep Kid from escaping.

Too bad he had already found his way out, leaving a trail of disaster in the base as he went. Their structured building had changed slightly, which was why it took him longer to find the exit than he thought.

But still, there it was, gleaming in front of him as he ran down the corridor. Focusing the remaining energy in running, he managed to blast through the door, comically leaving an imprint of himself and leaving a very stunned and angry team behind.

'Alright, the Tower isn't that far…Wait, right or left here? Damn it, how can I contact the Team?' Thoughts were running through his head madly, and he had to slow down his pace a little to make sure he didn't have to take too many breaks.

He knew he would need some energy soon or it'd result in passing out, which was something he did _not_ need right now, especially with the…

_Tracker!_

Damn it, damn it! How could he forget?

Maybe he could simply rip it out… Yeah, ouch, no.

He'd just have to contact the Tower as quick as he could… which meant… Oh darn.

He slowed down to a walking pace, right alongside a girl who wore a 'Flash' shirt.

Perfect.

He put on a cocky smirk, tapping her shoulder and the second she saw him… well, he was hoping she wouldn't pass out. He asked for her phone, granting her a kiss on the cheek as she handed it to him.

He dialled the familiar number and tapped his foot, waiting for the team to pick up.

"How did you access this number?" An annoyed bird came over the speaker.

Score!

"Hey, Rob, it's me."

"Kid?" Robin asked, skeptical.

"Yeah, yeah, now listen. I sort of just escaped from the Hive-Six, and by the way it was lovely seeing Jinx again and all…"

"Kid, where are you?" And that's when he could hear poor Dick being harassed as everyone fired questions at him over the phone.

"No idea. Look, Gizmo has a tracer and it'd be awesome if…"

"Slow down your thoughts."

"Huh?" Why would Robin ask something so random?

"Slow them down, Kid." Robin put a more stern tone into his thoughts. 'Geez Bats, no need to teleport yourself into Rob's body…' Wally mused.

He tried to focus on that one thought, spacing the thought out as much as possible. "Great, Raven's got a lock on you and Cyborg has a lock on the phone. By the way, Batman is in Gotham. Not in me."

Wally sweat-dropped. "Well, he is pretty much everywhere. Remember when we we-"

He was cut off by the girl screaming behind him, and he whipped around in a fighting position.

His blood froze when he met the figure of Slade.

"Hello, apprentice."

And the phone dropped out of his hands.

_Alright, maybe this wasn't such a great way out._

Robin cursed as the phone cut. Wally wouldn't cut mid-sentence. He'd stay on the phone, waiting until someone picked his sorry ass up. And he hadn't missed that faint scream either. Wally was so in for it.

"Raven, where is he?"

She faltered, and Robin took that as a _very_ bad sign. "His thoughts have increased dramatically. I've lost him," Her voice was monotone, but he could tell she was straining to get another lock. He turned to Cyborg, "The phone?"

He, in turn, faltered. "The phone must've taken a nasty hit. But I've got coordinates. He's somewhere around Avenue Road."

And that was all Robin needed.

"Ti-"

And yet another phone call rang out and Robin's hope flickered, hoping it was Wally.

He picked it up,

"Kid?" He asked hesitantly.

"Nope, it's his mentor." The Flash's voice came over the phone, and Robin took it off loudspeaker. Barry could slip up something to an entire room full of heroes,

"Where is Kid?" Barry's concerned voice filled his ears and Dick sighed, "You've heard?"

"I have." The calm voice was clearly underlined with worry and frustration.

"I just got into contact with him. Meet up in Jump, Avenue Road."

"Great! See you in a flash, and yeah, pun intended."

The phone cut, and Robin turned to see the anticipating eyes of the team.

"We're meeting up with Flash on Avenue. Titans Go!"

* * *

><p>Woop! Finally typed!<p>

Once again,

Not proofread and I apologize for OOC'ness. Jeez the week flew by. I'm so sorry for not updating earlier. But I'm typing this chapter when I'm meant to be doing an assignment. So… ahaha.

And yeah, who's excited for Slade and Barry? I am! xD

-Kayla :)


End file.
